Monster Ganster
by Captain Elegost
Summary: Relato participante en el segundo reto del forum Loud: "Prólogos de AU's" En un mundo donde los monstruos son del dominio publico, existen los cazadores de monstruos y la familia loud lo hace por lo que realmente importa: el dinero.
1. Prologo

**Este relato participa en en el 2do reto "prólogos de AU's" de "The Forum Loud".**

 **Disclaimer: Loud house es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Chris Savino.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

* * *

 _Una gruesa capa de niebla acababa de descender en las calles de Royal Wood._ _Faltaba algo más de media hora para las cinco de la tarde y solo una chica paseando en carriola a su hermanita rompía la monotonía del silencio._

– Vaya Lily, no recuerdo que hubiese niebla cuando salimos de casa.

Lynn empujaba la carriola de su hermanita por las silenciosas y solitarias calles cubiertas de niebla.

–No reconozco esta parte de la ciudad, apenas y consigo ver algunos metros, la niebla es muy espesa. -Lynn volteaba de un lado al otro, intentando reconocer el lugar.

Lynn siguió empujando la carriola sin saber por dónde caminaba.

–Sabes Lily, tal vez no fue buena idea ir a ese partido de baseball. Si hubiésemos ido al parque, tal como nos lo pidió nuestro padre, probablemente no estaríamos en un lio como este.

– _Babu babu bah._

– ¡Ni que lo digas!

Lynn observo su celular.

– ¡Maldición, aun sin señal! ¡Qué munga!

– _Baba baba bu_

–Sí, tienes razón. Aun no es muy tarde.

Un grupo de cinco adolescentes vestidos como punks se acercaron a las hermanas Loud.

–Debes ser muy valiente o muy tonto para entrar en nuestro barrio. Ni siquiera la policía se atreve a involucrarse en nuestros asuntos, los muy cobardes.

–Disculpen, no fue adrede, se los juro. Solo necesitamos unas indicaciones para regresar a casa.

–Puedo llevarte a mi casa si deseas.

–Oh, qué tipo tan simpático. -Lynn le mete una patada en la rodilla. -¡No estoy bromeando, basura!

– ¡Yo tampoco! -El hostigador de Lynn Loud sonrió, mostrando un par de colmillos, revelándose como un vampiro.

Fue cosa de unos cinco segundos en la que la acción se desarrolló:

El primer segundo para dar media vuelta y encontrar su arma en la carriola de su hermana.

El segundo fue tomar la katana y sacarla de la carriola.

El tercero para desenfundar la katana, al tiempo que el vampiro atacante toma la ofensiva.

Al cuarto, atraviesa el corazón del agresor con el frio acero de un arma blanca.

La sangre comienza a brotar en grandes cantidades desde el quinto segundo.

Cinco segundos y hay un vampiro menos en el mundo.

– ¡Este culero era pura lengua! -Lynn se agacha ante el cadáver y le escupe en la cara, cabreando al resto de sus camaradas.

-¡Si serás bien [censura] [censura] chica!

La niebla comienza a volverse más espesa. Lynn entiende que eso vuelve bastante complicado observar desde donde la atacaran.

Un vampiro se abalanza a su diestra con un extraordinario salto, pero Lynn lanza un rápido corte que parte su tronco a la mitad. Otro lo ataca por detrás, pero la chica Loud da un rápido giro y le cercena la cabeza.

–Je. ¡Qué fácil es matarlos!

El sonido de una ráfaga de balas hace que Lynn levante la cabeza.

– ¡Pero que [censura]! -Expreso la castaña.

El cuerpo sin vida de un vampiro cae al lado de la castaña. Su cuerpo se encontraba más agujereado que un queso madurado.

– ¡Maldición Luna! ¡Tenía todo bajo control!

Una chica de unos 15 años, castaña con corte de pixie, botas altas y ropa color violeta, sin olvidar su indispensable "hacha" hace su aparición al despejarse la niebla.

–Si, como tú digas. Solo te cuido la espalda, hermana. ¡No olvides, nunca, pero nunca..!

Las palabras de Luna son interrumpidas por el aleteo furioso de un murciélago vampiro. Luna toma con sus manos su bajo-hacha y batea al _bat,_ que queda malherido al golpear el pavimento.

¡..Le des la espalda a tu presa! -Luna agarra al murciélago confundido por el golpe, introduce su cabeza en su boca y se la arranca de una mordida, tal como Ozzie Osborne hubiese hecho. Después se saca la cabeza de murciélago de la boca y la lanza a un lado. -¡Esa es la máxima de los cazadores de monstruos Loud! ¡Te lo repito todas las noches! ¡La segunda, es no salir a cazar en solitario (y nuestra hermanita Lily no cuenta)!

–Y que hay con eso, acabo de enfrentar una banda de vampiros punk y he salido ile...–Lynn Loud sintió un golpe directo a la mandíbula de su hermana mayor que la hizo golpear violentamente el pavimento.

– ¿Decías algo sobre salir ilesa? -La adolescente con corte de pixie dejo caer una patada sobre las costillas de su hermana menor, sacándole el aire en el proceso.

– ¿Molesta porque mate algunos bastardos antes que llegaras? -Lynn sonreía aun cuando se moría de dolor.

– ¡Ellos eran mis presas, los seguí por semanas y ahora tendré que limpiar la mierda que causaste! -Expreso Luna aun golpeándola.

– ¡Pero de que hablas! ¿Acaso no te alegras que haya menos escorias en este mundo?

Luna detuvo la golpiza para contestar a su hermana.

–No, así no puedo cobrar la recompensa por sus cabezas. ¿Olvidas que no somos ningunas hermanitas de la caridad y lo hacemos solo por el dinero? ¡Que el mundo se vaya al carajo! ¡Esa pandilla tenía un alto precio y ahora no puedo cobrar la recompensa!

– ¡Valió la pena! –Respondió Lynn y Luna reanudo con los golpes y patadas.

Luna siguió mirándola con desprecio, preguntándose qué mierda tenía en la cabeza para sonreír mientras recibía una paliza. Comenzaba a sentirse aburrida de gastar energía innecesaria en golpearla.

–Me llevo a Lily a la casa. -Comento Luna. -Sigue descansando en el piso, si así lo deseas.

–Está bien…luego las alcanzo.

Luna dio media vuelta y se alejó con su hermana Lily en la carriola.

* * *

Casa Loud, minutos después.

Lincoln aplicaba primeros auxilios a su hermana mayor, luego de la paliza que le metió Luna.

– ¡Maldita Luna, me metió una golpiza de veras dura! –Comento Lynn, con el labio partido y varios moretones y contusiones repartidos por todo su cuerpo.

–Lynn, ¿de verdad pensaste que atacar esos vampiros tu sola era una buena idea? - Comento molesto su hermano, mientras le aplicaba una torunda de algodón por el labio partido.

– ¡Lo sé muy bien! No tienes por qué recordádmelo. ¡Puede que me haya dejado llevar un poco por la situación!

-No sé si comparta tu visión de llevarse un poco. - Respondió el peliblanco, sin quitarle la mirada a su hermana mayor.

–Pero, ellos se lo buscaron. ¡Eran malditos vampiros chupasangre!

– ¡No sabes en que maldito aprieto nos has metido! ¿No es cierto? -Lincoln dio media vuelta y azoto con fuerza la puerta. -¡Esta no es una buena época para dedicarse a ser cazador de monstruos, los magos controlan la política y los vampiros la economía! ¡La humanidad ha perdido su predominancia!

–Y eso que importa. Aunque haga enojar al gobierno, ustedes encontraran como sacarme de esa [censura, tanto tú como Lisa son muy buenos en ello.

– ¡Maldición Lynn! Estoy hasta la madre de tener que resolver tus putos problemas, ya tienes 13 años y te sigues comportando de forma tan inmadura. ¡Estoy cansado de ser yo el hermano responsable! ¡Hazte responsable de tu propia [censura] vida, demonios!

– ¡Pues yo no te pedí que me practicaras primeros auxilios en primer lugar! -Respondió la castaña, bastante alterada.

– ¡Bien, como quieras! - El chico Loud salió de la habitación, abriendo y azotando la puerta.

– ¡Lincoln tonto! Alcanzo a escuchar el peliblanco.

Lincoln Bajo a la sala y se sentó en cuclillas en el sofá.

–Maldición, yo preocupándome por mis hermanas y ellas son unas egoístas. –Comento fastidiado el muchacho.

– ¿Hermano Lincoln? Me pareció escuchar que te peleaste con Lynn. ¿Se encuentran bien los dos? -Pregunto Lana desde el barandal de la escalera, había escuchado toda la pelea y se había quedado con la preocupación.

–No te preocupes, es cosa de hermanos mayores, cuando seas grande lo entenderás. –Comento el chico.

–No le hagas caso a Lynn, todas te apreciamos. Aunque no nos guste demostrarlo. –Dijo Lana.

–No te preocupes, eso lo sé muy bien. -Respondió Lincoln, regalándole una sonrisa a su hermana menor.

De pronto, se escuchó el claxon de _Van zilla._ Su hermana Lori acababa de llegar.

–Lincoln ¿Están todos en casa? –Pregunto Lori nada más abrir la puerta principal.

-Bueno, creo que solo nuestro padre esta fuera. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Excelente, necesitaremos la mayor ayuda posible. –Comento autoritariamente la hermana mayor. –Lana, necesito que tú y Lola se queden en casa con Lily mientras el resto me acompaña.

-¿El resto? ¿Incluso yo? –Pregunto Lincoln.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso no eres miembro de esta familia? –contesto Lori.

Los ojos de Lincoln se iluminaron de júbilo.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, ¡Lori, eres la mejor! –Comento entusiasmado su hermano.

–Bueno, si estas tan emocionado, acompaña a Lisa en la van, mientras hago bajar al resto de nuestras hermanas.

* * *

Algunos minutos después, ya con siete hermanas Loud y el hermano Loud en la van.

–Ok, necesito que todos me pongan mucha atención a lo que les diré, porque no pienso repetirlo. –Comento la hermana mayor con voz de mando desde el asiento del conductor. –Muy bien, imagino que todos están al tanto de las noticias. Hace tres días desapareció un transporte escolar con varios niños de primaria en las inmediaciones de estas montañas. –Lori señalo el paisaje que se observaba afuera de la ventanilla.

– ¿Y ya saben quiénes fueron los captores? –Pregunto luna.

–Afirmativo, fueron trasgos de montaña. –Expreso Lisa. –No me fue difícil rastrearlos, solo tuve que hackear algunos satélites.

Lisa saco una tablet de la guantera y la desbloqueo.

–Localice toda una colonia de Trasgos en las inmediaciones del KM 961. -Comento, mientras observaba una imagen satelital de las colonias de trasgos en la tablet.

– ¡Whoa! ¿Toda una colonia de Trasgos? –Comento Lincoln sorprendido -¡Pero, como es eso posible! ¿No se supone que el gobierno tiene controlado su natalidad?

–Corrupción burocrática, supongo. –Respondió Lori.

-Bueno, sospecho que falta bastante para llegar hasta aquel lugar. –Comento Lisa. -Espero que no les moleste si enciendo la radio y escuchamos algo de música. Creo que están transmitiendo _el anillo de los nibelungos_ en la estación de música clásica.

Lisa intento encender la radio, pero Lori le sujeto la mano antes de que alcanzara su cometido.

– ¿En qué estás pensando, señorita? ¡Sabes que solo la hermana mayor puede decidir la estación de radio! –Le recrimino Lori.

–Pero… ¡Yo soy la hermana mayor! ¡Tengo 18 años! –Contesto alterada la pequeña Lisa.

Lori encendió la radio de la van y la dejo en una estación de música juvenil, justo en el momento que sonaba el último éxito de _Ariana Grande._

– ¡Corrección! ¡Tenias 18 años! Mi hermana mayor, Lisa Loud, murió carbonizada al explotar su laboratorio. Tendrás sus recuerdos e inteligencia, pero solo eres una versión clonada de mi hermana y físicamente solo tienes cuatro años, lo que te hace mayor solo a nuestra hermana Lily. -Argumento Lori.

– ¡Tienes suerte que al menos yo siga con vida y no me esté pudriendo bajo tierra como nuestra madre! –Grito Lisa.

–¡Lisa Marie Loud! ¡No metas a nuestra difunta madre en esta discusión! –Interrumpió Molesto el peliblanco.

–Lo siento Lincoln…yo solo…simplemente… ¡Oh, demonios! ¡Odio este cuerpo! –Comento Lisa con cara de puchero y cruzando los brazos.

* * *

Después de algún tiempo de viaje y que cierta niña genio hiciera puchero por nada todo el camino, llegaron al KM 961.

Los pasajeros fueron descendiendo de la van frente a la señalización del KM 961. El paraje se encontraba aparentemente desierto; no se veía ni autotransporte o personas a la vista.

–Espero que todos hayan traído sus linternas. -Comento Lori. -No olviden que pueden perderse con facilidad entre los distintos túneles.

Sí, eso ya lo sabemos. –Comento Lynn.

Todos encendieron sus linternas.

–Lucy, adelántate y explora un poco la entrada.

–Suspiro. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo. –Comento la hermana más joven que los acompañaba.

Lucy descendió la empinada colina con bastante destreza, como si la noche que se les venía encima con el atardecer y las gruesas sombras que proyectaban los arboles no afectase su sentido de la visión

–Yo me quedare en la van para proveerles de apoyo táctico. -Comento Lisa desde los intercomunicadores de sus hermanos.

–No te pediría otra cosa. –Dijo Lori.

Poco tiempo después, la chica gótica estaba de vuelta.

– _Suspiro_. –Suspiro Lucy. -Parece que tenemos tres trasgos custodiando la entrada principal.

–Puedo encargarme de ellos, si no les molesta. –Comento Luan.

–Confió en ti, resuélvelo lo mejor que puedas. - Dijo Lori.

Como Lucy lo había descrito, tres trasgos custodiaban la entrada.

Era la primera vez que Luan veía trasgos en su vida: Median de metro a metro y medio con piernas zambas, su piel, aun con la poca luz que alumbraba, se adivinaba de un verde amarillento, de ojos grandes e instigadores, Dientes amarillentos afilados como dagas, nariz ganchuda y orejas puntiagudas.

–He…Hola. Soy muy mala socializando. ¿Les gusta la magia? Quería mostrarles un gran truco de magia, pero solo conseguí un lápiz. Bueno, tendremos que improvisar un poco. –Luan mostró un lápiz en su mano. – Un truco sencillo, hare desaparecer frente a su atenta mirada este lápiz de grafito. Pongan mucha atención, todo está en el movimiento de las manos

Uno de los trasgos se acercó a la chica, intrigado por la extraña conducta de la joven y observo el lápiz atentamente.

-Muy bien, atento. –Susurro Luan Loud, mientras el trasgo se acercaba cada vez más.

En un rápido movimiento de manos, introdujo el lápiz completo en la frente del incauto trasgo, provocándole una muerte instantánea.

Los otros trasgos empezaron a gruñir cuando observaron el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero

-¿Prefieren un juego de cartas? –Luan lanzo un dos de picas y un as de diamantes al cuello y al ojo izquierdo de los dos trasgos restantes, degollando a uno y desprendiéndole la órbita ocular al otro. –Perdona. ¡Tenía muy mala mano! –Rio la chica de su propia broma, aunque era demasiado mala para causar gracia e inmediatamente lanzo otra carta, un as de corazones, cercenándole el cuello de un corte limpio.

-Luan, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Pues ha sido un público difícil, pero al final cayeron bajo mi encanto. Y que necesito mejorar mi repertorio de chistes, los últimos que he contado no han tenido ninguna gracia.

-Vamos para allá. –Comento Lori, mientras descendía con el resto de sus hermanos.

-¡Al fin! ¡Algo de paz! –Expreso Lisa mientras veía desde la van alejarse a sus hermanos. Tomo su Tablet y apretó el icono de _Chaflix. –_ Veamos Dora, Pepa…ahora se me antoja mirar algo de Paw Patrol.

* * *

Minutos después, el resto se había reunido con Luan.

-Muy bien, hay que formar grupos de dos o tres; yo iré con Leni, Luna acompañara a Luan y esta es la primera misión de campo de Lucy, así que necesito que Lynn y Lincoln la acompañen, ¿pueden hacerlo?

-Afirmativo. –comento Lincoln.

-No hay problema. –Comento Lynn.

-Hey, chicos…- interrumpió Luna y dirigió la luz de su linterna hacia unas marcas de llantas. Más abajo se observaba el autobús en muy mal estado.

-Hay que estar muy atentos haya adentro, no sabemos que sorpresa podríamos encontrar. -Comento Lori.

* * *

Los tres grupos se separaron en distintos túneles.

- _Suspiro, suspiro._

-Lo se Lucy, esta es tu primera misión. Es normal que te sientas algo ansiosa. –Comento Lincoln. -yo también me siento algo nervioso, aun cuando ya he pasado por esto varias veces.

-Esperen… ¡Escucho tambores! –Comento Lynn. -¡Y el entrechocar de espadas!

Habían llegado al final del túnel y frente a ellos se divisaba la cámara principal. Hordas de trasgos de montaña, hobotrasgos y algunos trolls se encontraban aparentemente preparándose para alguna clase de guerra.

-¡Kalazgar ugluk Krunk!

– ¡Zolothar glukum!

-Algo me dice que ellos no vienen en son de paz.

-Gulp… ¡Chicos, vean! –Lucy señalo un punto de la cámara subterránea donde se observaban huesos, pequeños huesos y retazos de ropa cubiertos de sangre. -¡Los chicos están...!

–Entiendo Lucy, pero ya nada podemos hacer...para serles sincero, sospechaba que esos niños no seguirían con vida luego de estos tres días.

–Bueno, como yo lo veo, estamos ante una invasión a gran escala de criaturas monstruosas como no se había visto en mucho tiempo, la población en los alrededores podría salir afectada si no intervenimos. –Comento Lynn preocupada. -Solo tenemos dos opciones: aprovechar que aún no conocen nuestra ubicación, replegarnos, pedir refuerzos o...podemos atacar a lo loco.

Lincoln levanto la mano.

– ¡Pido el ataque frontal! -Comento el niño, muy quitado de la pena.

– ¡Concedido! -Le respondió su hermana mayor.

– _Suspiro._ ¡Yo quería hacer el primer movimiento! - Dijo contrariada la gótica.

Bueno, supongo que es mi momento de protagonismo. –El chico Loud salió del túnel, en dirección a la horda de trasgos. –Espere por algo así por semanas. ¡Nos vemos! -Se despidió el chico de sus hermanas.

El cuerpo de Lincoln Loud comenzó a volverse más grande y corpulento a cada paso que daba, su ropa comenzaba a sentirla apretada e iniciaba a escucharse el sonido de la misma rasgándose. Un copioso pelaje blanco empezó a crecerle por todo el cuerpo y la tela poco a poco fue volviéndose jirones, le crecieron garras y colmillos, su rostro fue perdiendo forma humana y tomar la de una creatura lupina.

El aullido de la bestia lupina en que había mutado el pequeño Lincoln hizo cimbrar la cámara y con ello desato su furia, similar al de un huracán tocando tierra.

Tropas enteras de trasgos fueron falleciendo de las formas más grotescas posibles: aplastados, degollados, con las vísceras por fuera y las vértebras sobresaliendo de sus espaldas y eso apenas comenzaba.

Sus dos hermanas le siguieron de cerca. Lynn cercenando a sus atacantes con su katana y Lucy lanzando algunos conjuros.

– ¡Nube de murciélagos vampiros! -Conjuro la niña y una multitud enorme de quirópteros chupa sangre ataco a los trasgos de la retaguardia y los dejo secos como papel cartón, mientras la chica sentía un ligero mareo.

-Lucy, ¿Qué te hemos dicho sobre usar conjuros de nivel avanzado?

-Que es poco práctico en combate y puede causarme un desgaste excesivo. –Respondió Lucy, aun mareada. –Pero este hechizo entra en la definición de nivel intermedio.

-Conjuros básicos Lucy, usa solo hechizos básicos. –Recrimino Lynn mientras destazaba trasgos.

Mientras tanto, en las cámaras superiores.

-Vaya, nuestros hermanos menores comenzaron la masacre sin nosotras. ¿Qué piensan si les vamos a hacer compañía? –Dijo Luan.

–Vaya, típico de nuestros hermanos menores. Tener el atrevimiento de comenzar sin nosotras. -Comento Lori molesta. -Luna, ¡toca algo para la ocasión!

– ¡Sostén mis revolverse, hermana! -Luna lanzo sus pistolas a su germana Lori y empezó a tocar su bajo, mientras Lori disparaba a todo lo que se moviera.

* * *

Minutos después de un festín de sangre, muerte, destrucción drogas…Bueno, drogas no.

-Chicos, creo que esta vez sí nos excedimos con la violencia. Debemos contenernos la próxima vez, literalmente teñimos el lugar de sangre y tripas. –Comento Lori. -Por cierto, ¿Alguien vio a Lincoln?

Una pila de cadáveres comenzó a moverse, emergiendo un niño de once años en su traje de cumpleaños (estaba desnudo, pues) cubierto completamente de sangre y sesos molidos

– ¿Alguien me trajo una muda de ropa? – Pregunto el muchacho.

-Sabes que eso era tu responsabilidad, hermano. –Comento Luan. –Además, no hay nada que no conozcamos…Aunque tu amiguito aprendió un nuevo truco, ¿es normal que se ponga de pie solo?

Lincoln se sintió un poco avergonzado por el comentario de su hermana mayor.

–Lincoln. ¡Ni se te ocurra subir así a la van! –Grito Lori. -¿Sabes lo difícil que es limpiar la sangre de trasgo de los asientos? ¡Sin olvidar el olor! ¡El hedor de trasgo tarda semanas en salir!

–Pero, ¿¡Ustedes también están cubiertas de sangre!? –las recriminó el niño.

-¡Dah! Eso es distinto. Somos chicas, estamos acostumbradas a la sangre en la ropa… literalmente nos pasa cada 28 días. –Comento Luna.

–Muy bien, eso fue mucha información para poder procesarlo. –Comento Lincoln.


	2. Chapter 1

**Este relato participa en en el 2do reto "prólogos de AU's" de "The Forum Loud".**

 **Disclaimer: Loud house es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Chris Savino.**

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

Domingo por la noche.

* * *

Lisa, Lori y Lynn se encontraban caminando entre pútridos cadáveres, el sonido de nubes de moscas arremolinadas a su alrededor y un terreno irregular que podría darles alguna sorpresa si no se fijaban donde pisaban resultaba problemático para llegar a su destino, puesto que las antorchas que otrora se encontraban encendidas e iluminaban el lugar, se habían ya consumido y la luz de sus linternas apenas iluminaba pequeñas porciones del lugar.

- _Dang it,_ no importa que lleve un traje aislante, la hediondez a trasgo muerto se filtra por mi traje. -Se quejaba la pequeña Lisa Loud al caminar por la cámara, donde el día anterior sus hermanos provocaron una masacre inmisericorde. -¡Solo la idea de carne putrefacta repleta de larvas de moscas me causa asco! ¿En qué diablos pensaban?

-No fue algo que planeáramos en el momento, Lisa, fue, ¿cómo decirlo de forma simple?...algo que nos salió de improviso. -Se justificó Lori.

-Este altar me llamo la atención desde que me enviaste tu _selfie_ frente a ella, Lori. -Lisa saco de su maletín un extraño objeto que le permitía leer los espectros de ondas infrarrojos que pululaban del extraño altar. -Tal como lo sospechaba, ese altar se me hacía muy sospechoso. Es una clase de puente dimensional entre nuestro mundo y el hipotético universo de donde proceden estos siniestros invasores.

-¡Más despacio, cerebrito! -Comento Lynn. - ¿Puertas dimensionales? ¡Esto suena bastante _sci-fi_!

De pronto, el espectrómetro de Lisa comenzó a realizar algunos extraños sonidos y luces.

-Vaya, ¡Qué curioso! –Expreso la pequeña. –Según la información recabada, no hace mucho que algo gigantesco acaba de cruzar el portal.

-Oigan, chicas. –Lynn apunto su linterna al piso e ilumino unas huellas gigantescas de una criatura con dos dedos. – ¡Estas son huellas enormes!

-Lincoln, imagino que nos has estado escuchando en toda esta discusión. –Comento Lisa desde el intercomunicador adherido a su traje.

-Fuerte y claro, hermanas. –Comento Lincoln desde su posición de vigilancia.

-Bueno hermano, entonces ya sabes que algo enorme ronda por los alrededores. No sé si podrías ser buen hermano y…

-Sinceramente hermanas, me encuentro algo atareado en este lugar. –Respondió molesto el muchacho. –Saben, mañana tengo examen de matemáticas y bastante tengo con acompañarlas, mientras intento estudiar mi libro de matemáticas con una linterna.

-Bueno hermano Lincoln, ¿Qué te parece si usas tus habilidades lupinas solo por unos minutos? Ya sabes, rastrear la zona para asegurarte que tus amadas hermanas no corren peligro. –Dijo Lynn.

El chico cerró su libro, apago la linterna y los volvió a guardar en su mochila.

-Estoy escuchando y aun no me convencen.

-Vamos hermanito, rastrea y si acaso, elimina a la criatura misteriosa…y en recompensa, tu pequeña hermana genio te ayudara a estudiar para el examen de mañana. –Dijo Lisa.

-Vaya, es una propuesta interesante.

-Oh, ¡Por favor Lincoln! ¡Si no esperaras que te pidiéramos un favor, llevarías la ropa puesta! –Exclamo La hermana mayor.

-Oh, ¿¡Cómo es que…!? –El muchacho se puso de pie y la luz de la luna ilumino directo la espalda y el trasero del niño. -¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Daré una vuelta a ver qué localizo! –Exclamo por el intercomunicador. -¡Pero no les prometo nada!

-Lo sabemos, con que te des una vuelta vasta. –Comento Lori. – ¡Te queremos, hermano!

-Sí, sí como digan. Solo déjenme hacer mi ritual de la suerte y voy.

El sonido del intercomunicador se cortó.

 _-Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn_ –El chico fue contando los cinco dedos de su mano izquierda y susurrando el nombre de sus hermanas mayores. – _Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily._ -El chico termino de contar los dedos de su mano derecha y susurrar el nombre de las menores. –Bien, ¡Estoy Listo!

* * *

6 años atrás…

* * *

-Vamos hermanos, ¡Démosle una gran sorpresa a nuestros padres para cuando vuelvan del hospital con nuestro hermanito o hermanita! –Animo Lori (11 años) a sus hermanos.

Todos los hermanos Loud estaban haciendo los quehaceres hogareños, a excepción de los pequeños Lincoln (5 años) y Lucy (2 años), quienes se encontraban dibujando.

-Se te hace muy fácil decirlo, tu solo das las órdenes y ni siquiera eres la mayor. –Comento Lynn (7 años) desde el lavabo, lavando los platos.

-Bueno, Lisa (12 años) está algo ocupada en su laboratorio y nuestros padres no están en casa…así que yo soy la que se encuentra al mando por ahora.

-Si, como digas. ¿Al menos alguien podría ayudarme a acomodar los platos?

- _Mida Dodi, ¡Le hice un dibujo a mama y papa!_ –Lincoln le mostro su dibujo a su hermana mayor. – ¿ _Des que les guste?_

El dibujo representaba a sus padres y a Lincoln rodeado de sus hermanas.

-Si Lincoln, ¡Es un lindo dibujo! –Comento Lori esbozando una sonrisa.

 _-¡Icon, Icon!_ –Lucy jalaba la manga de la camiseta de su hermano.

 _-¿Qué sucede Ducy? ¿También hiciste un dibujo?_ -Lincoln observa el dibujo de su única hermana menor _.- ¿Es un pedito, Ducy? ¡Te quedo muy bonito!_

-Oye pequeño hermano, ¿te gustaría ayudar a tu hermana Lynn acomodando los platos limpios? –Pregunto Lori. -Vamos, es un buen hermano y ayuda a tu hermana mayor.

-¡Esta bien! –El rostro de Lincoln se ilumino al responder.

-Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Luna (9 años) y Luan (8 años)? –pregunto Lori.

-Están en la habitación de nuestros padres. –Comento Leni (10 años), quien se encontraba desempolvando los muebles.

Luna y Luan se encontraban hurgando en el armario de sus padres, buscando el diario de la bisabuela Harriet.

-Vamos Luan, sé que puedes alcanzar ese libro.

-Ya casi… ya casi. –Comentaba Luan parada en una silla, intentando alcanzar el diario. -¡Lo tengo!

-¡Qué bien! -Exclamo jubilosa Luna. -¡Cuentan que el diario tiene una página que tenemos prohibido leer!

-Oye luna, ¿Porque piensas que esa página este prohibida?

-Lo más seguro es que está escrito algo obsceno. Tal vez describa su primera relación sexual o su posición favorita para hacer el amor.-Respondió pícaramente Luna

Luan se sonrojo.

-Descuida. ¡Tal vez me esté equivocando!

Aun con algo de enrojecimiento en las mejillas, Luan quito el clip que resguardaban las paginas prohibidas.

Veamos. –Luan observo la página. -¡Que decepción! ¡Es solo un poema!

-¿Un poema? ¿En serio? Recítalo.

Luan obedeció a su hermana mayor y comenzó a recitar el poema.

Con este conjuro ahora finalizado,

Un nuevo maleficio se ha creado,

Que a la estirpe Loud se ha destinado,

Para lastimar a los que has amado.

Cinco hermosas doncellas le han precedido,

Al único varón, ahora maldecido,

Cinco inocentes niñas le han sucedido,

Al ahora ser malvado, cruel, retorcido.

Blancos serán los cabellos del penitente,

Que dios aguarde la oración del inocente,

Si en su camino cruza a la furia andante,

Ahora que el lobo se encuentra presente.

Luan finalizo de leer, aunque se quedó con una duda.

-¿Acaso este poema hace referencia a…? –Dijo Luan

-¿Hace referencia a nuestro hermanito Lincoln? –Complemento Luna, con la misma expresión de duda en el rostro.

-Qué bueno, siempre quise un perrito. -Comento aliviada Luan. -¡Tal vez nos dejen tenerlo en el patio en su propia perrera!

-No lo creo, de seguro querrán cazarlo. ¿Sabes lo perverso que suena cazar a tu propio hermano? –respondió sarcásticamente Luna.

-¿Hablas enserio? ¡Es nuestro hermano! -Dijo Luan molesta.

-¡Él es un monstruo! -Dijo Luna en tono calmado. -¡Lo mejor sería matarlo antes que se vuelva un serio problema! Y créeme… -Sonrió Luna. -¡Yo no tendría problema en dispararle!

 _Crash, Crash, Crash._

Luna y Luan voltearon en el instante que escucharon los platos quebrarse y observaron a un pequeño Lincoln paralizado, llorando afligido.

-¡Ahora que hicieron, par de pendejas! -Grito Lori al ver que su hermano menor lloraba angustiado.

Lincoln salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-Ustedes dos... ¡Todavía tenemos que hablar! -Lori señalo a sus dos hermanas menores y salió detrás de Lincoln. -¡Lincoln, hermanito no te vayas!

Lori siguió a Lincoln hasta su cuarto.

- _Dodi, ¿Tu sabias de esto?_ –Lincoln Miro con fiereza a los ojos de Lori.

-¿En realidad? -Lori bajo la mirada. -Sí, sabia sobre la maldición, nuestros padres me lo contaron y no espero que me perdones por ocultártelo.

- _Pedo…Podque yo_ … -Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por aquellas rosadas mejillas del niño de cinco años.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No sé en qué pudo pensar la bisabuela Harriet para hacer daño a alguien tan bueno e inocente como tú! –Comento Lori algo decaída. Pero no te preocupes…aun la maldición no ha surtido efecto…y probablemente no lo haga en toda tu vida.

-¿ _Habdas en sedio? Pedo Dodi, yo soy ed único hijo vadon y tengo cabellos bdancos. –_ Lincoln se acicalo el cabello canoso de su cabeza.

Lori miro tiernamente a su hermano menor.

-Lincoln, ¿Sabes cuantas hermanas necesitas y en qué orden para que se cumpla la maldición? –De pronto, Lori noto la cara de extrañeza de Lincoln. - ¡Espera! ¡Esto es muy complicado de entender para un niño de cinco años!

Lori se quedó por algunos segundos pensando cómo explicarse con más claridad.

- _¿Dodi?_

-¡Ya se! ¡Lincoln, muéstrame tus manos! –Exclamo jubilosa su hermana mayor.

Lincoln extendió sus dos manos.

-Muy bien Lincoln, La maldición habla de cinco mayores y cinco menores, como el número de los dedos de tus dos manos. –Lori tomo la mano izquiera de Lincoln. –Veamos, como hermanas mayores tú tienes a: Lisa, Yo Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y mira que se te acabaron los dedos y no contamos a Lynn. –Ahora Lori tomo la mano derecha del niño. –Y en tu mano derecha tenemos…

 _-…Sodo a mi hedmanita Ducy._ –Completo Lincoln. Pronto Lori noto que su hermano se había limpiado las lágrimas y volvía a sonreír.

De pronto, el timbre de la puerta se escuchó hasta la habitación de Lincoln.

-¡Lori, Lincoln! ¡Es papa y mama! ¡Regresaron del hospital! –Vociferaba Lynn desde las escaleras.

Lynn abrió la puerta en la habitación de Lincoln y los dos observaron la cara de júbilo de su hermana de siete años.

-¡No adivinaran que fue! –Dijo Lynn.

-¡Fue niño! –respondió Lori, pero Lynn negó con la cabeza.

- _Entonces…fue niña._ –Contesto Lincoln algo desanimado.

-¡Y vinieron por partida doble! ¡Así es Lincoln! ¡Son dos niñas gemelas! –Expreso Lynn no conteniendo tú jubilo. -¡DEBES SER EL NIÑO MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!...Espera, ¡TENGO QUE CONTARSELO A LISA DE INMEDIATO!

Lynn se fue tan rápido como llego, dejando destrozos como si fuese un huracán.

-Lincoln, hermano…Yo.

 _-¡Que pasa Dodi…ahoda tengo más hedmanitas! ¿Acaso no te sientes fediz por da noticia?_ –Lori observo en el rostro de su hermano la sonrisa más alegre y a la vez más amarga que pudiera tener un niño de cinco años.

-Si Lincoln…lo estoy, estoy muy feliz por nuestras dos nuevas hermanas.

* * *

Lunes a medio día.

* * *

-¡Que angustia! ¡Me pregunto cómo habré salido en el examen de matemáticas! –Pensaba Lincoln, mientras no dejaba de contar sus dedos nerviosamente.

-¿Otras vez con lo de tus dedos? –Dijo una voz conocida a su espalda, era la de su amiga Ronnie Anne.

-No me había dado cuenta, estoy algo nervioso por el examen. ¡Esta vez lo sentí algo complicado!

-¿Tu, Lincoln Preocupado? Ja ¡Tú siempre sales bien en los exámenes de matemáticas!

-Esta vez no estoy tan seguro, estuve fuera el domingo en la noche, acompañando a mis hermanas y no pienso que haya estudiado lo suficiente. –Comento Lincoln con cara de preocupación.

-La que debería estar preocupada soy yo, apenas regrese ayer en la noche de casa de mis primos y no estudie nada el fin de semana porque olvide mi libro en casa. -Expreso preocupada la latina.

Lincoln puso su mano sobre el hombro de la latina.

-Bueno, yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar, si no te molesta. Tú dices que soy bueno en matemáticas.

* * *

3 meses atrás.

* * *

Lincoln Loud se encontraba recostado desnudo sobre el regazo de su recién fallecida madre. Una sábana blanca con manchas de sangre cubría el cadáver de la vista de los hermanos Loud.

-¡LINCOLN LOUD ES BUEN NIÑO! ¡LINCOLN LOUD ES UN BUEN HIJO! ¡LINCOLN LOUD ES UN BUEN HERMANO!... ¿CUÁNTOS DEDOS TENGO EN MI MANO IZQUIERDA? ¿ERAN CINCO O ERAN SEIS? – El joven Loud pronunciaba esas palabras de forma monótona y nerviosa. Su cuerpo desnudo no dejaba de temblar a causa del shock emocional de los sucesos recientes.

-Es inútil Lori, nuestro hermano se encuentra completamente en shock. La impresión de haber asesinado a nuestra madre lo ha devastado por completo. -Comento Lucy.

-Entonces…es cierto. ¡El asesino a nuestra madre! –Comento Lori, intentando reprimir un torrente de emociones que le venían a la cabeza.

De pronto, el sonido de alguien bajándole al retrete en el baño, llamo la atención de los hermanos Loud

-Oh, Dang It, ¡No imagine que en solo cuatro años se pudiera acumular tanto desecho fecal en un cuerpecito tan pequeño! –Expreso una niña desnuda de aproximados cuatro años, mientras bajaba por las escaleras. –Y hay que hacer algo con ese retrete, mis piernas aún son muy cortas para alcanzarlo.

-Espera niñita, ¿acaso te conozco? –pregunto extrañada Leni.

-Soy tu hermana mayor Lisa Loud…Si, es muy complicado de explicar por ahora, pero créanme, soy Lisa Marie Loud.

Lori se acercó a su hermano en shock y sujeto sus dos manos con las suyas.

- _Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn_. -Lincoln cerró su mano izquierda. –Lucy, Lana, Lola…Ahora Lisa pasa de ser mi hermana mayor a menor y finalmente Lily. –Lincoln cerró su mano derecha en un puño.

-Lo sentimos Lincoln…Lo sentimos tanto. –Dijo Lori, mientras no lograba contener sus lágrimas y comenzaba a llorar frente a su hermano menor.

* * *

Domingo por la noche…30 minutos después.

* * *

-¡Maldición, Mañana tengo examen de matemáticas y no he estudiado nada! –Comentaba Ronnie Anne, desde el asiento trasero del auto.

-Pues, no debiste olvidar el libro en la casa, señorita. –Le recrimino su madre.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé muy bien! –Espeto la latina. – _Uhgh_ y para empeorar las cosas, tengo un terrible malestar estomacal.

-¡Te dije que no te sirvieras tantos chilaquiles, hermanita! –Comento Bobbie.

-¿Crees poder aguantar hasta la casa? –Pregunto su madre.

-¡No lo creo! –Respondió R.A. poniendo sus manos sobre su barriga.

María lanzo un ligero suspiro.

-Está bien. –La madre de Ronnie busco entre su bolso un rollo de papel y se lo dio a su hija. – ¡No te alejes mucho!

Ronnie Anne descendió del auto y bajo por la ladera de un terreno boscoso al lado de la carretera y cuando vio que se encontraba bastante lejos de su familias, se bajó el short con las pantis y se dispuso a defecar a gusto.

-Lo que me faltaba, que me diera diarrea. –Mirando al cielo. -¿Es que acaso no se te ocurrió peor castigo?

El sonido de algo gigantesco acercándose a la posición de la latina, puso nerviosa a la latina. No tomo mucho tiempo en notar un gigantesco ciclope acercándose a la zona donde ella se encontraba cagando.

-¡Retiro lo dicho! –Expreso Ronnie, con el rostro pálido.

Justo en el momento que el ciclope comenzaba a acercarse a la chica, un enorme lobo blanco comenzó a proferir aullidos violentos y obligando al ciclope a dar media vuelta.

Aun con la desventaja del tamaño, el lobo ataco con ferocidad inaudita y con un salvajismo aterrador, comenzó a destazar miembro por miembro al ciclope y a morder sus partes blandas, convirtiendo al ciclope en una pulpa sanguinolea. Todo ello, ante la mirada atónita de Ronnie Anne.

-Sorprendente…-Expreso admirada la jovencita.

El lobo volteo a ver a la chica y por unos segundos, Ronnie Anne observo los ojos azules del lobo y sintió algo familiar en su mirada. Para alivio de la chica, el lobo dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

-¡Pero qué carajos acabo de ver! –Comento pasmada la chica.

* * *

PD: El relato esta cronológicamente alterado, si quieren leerlo en orden, aquí les va: 3-1-5-2-4.


	3. Chapter 2

_Saludos a Ntian, pirata, Manu, Fipe 002, y el guest que dejo su comentario. No los he saludado en mis dos capitulos anteriores._

Capitulo II

3 meses antes.

El silencio absoluto en el laboratorio de Lisa Loud se rompió al emerger del piso una extraña vaina transparente con un cuerpo en su interior. La vaina albergaba el cuerpo clonado de Lisa Loud.

La Vaina transparente se abrió, permitiéndole la salida de aquel estrecho lugar.

La chica se levantó bruscamente de su sueño criogénico, un líquido verdoso cubría su desnudo y esbelto cuerpo. Apenas se puso de pie, empezó a sentir un molesto zumbido en la cabeza y unos deseos de vomitar.

-¿Qué acababa de suceder? –Se preguntaba la chica de 18 años al observar su pulcro y desinfectado laboratorio. -¿Acaso el protocolo de trasplante de recuerdos se activó? Pero, ¿Que habrá sucedido con mi cuerpo original para que el protocolo se activara? -La chica cubrió su desnudez con una bata de laboratorio que encontró en su perchero y busco una silla donde sentarse.

El laboratorio lucía un pulcro color blanco, con luces LED que le daban un toque aún más deshumanizado al lugar.

-¡Hola, hija de puta! –Comento una voz en los altavoces del laboratorio. – ¿Descansaste bien? ¡Imagino que acabas de despertar y no tienes una puta idea de lo que sucede! –La voz sonaba como la de un hombre adulto, su tono de voz era grave y denotaba cierta arrogancia. -No me conoces, pero llevo hablando contigo toda la mañana y no sabes como he disfrutado de nuestra amena charla.

—Cierto, no te conozco, pero suenas a un hijo de puta. - Expreso la chica en bata con un tono frio y deshumanizado como su laboratorio.

OOO

Era mediodía de un miércoles de verano; de esos días en que los Escarabajos estercoleros hacen rodar sus bolas de caca, -que es como algunos llaman a la mierda.- por todo el jardín de la familia ante la mirada pasiva de la pequeña Lana Loud.

Pero, ¿acaso no les he contado que es un escarabajo estercolero? Un escarabajo estercolero o Scarabaeus Viettei, es un pequeño coleóptero o escarabajo, -Al menos más pequeño que un escarabajo Kabuto o _Trypoxylus dichotomus_.- color verde cromado, aunque pueden variar de color, de patas posteriores más largas que las anteriores, puesto que usa esta para hacer rodar la bola de estiércol, mierda, caca, popo o como llame usted a los desechos fecales que le salen por el recto.

Pero estoy divagando, nadie quiere saber nada sobre un escarabajo llevando mierda, conduciéndolo con su trasero…Aunque lo menciono porque Lana se encontraba observando las bolas de mierda que transportaban los escarabajos estercoleros.

Como decía anteriormente, era lunes, era mediodía, era verano. Había mucho sol y pocas nubes, no había mucha gente en la calle a esas horas, por el tremendo calor que hacía. Mira que era un calor de la chingada para salir a la calle.

-Lynn, Luna, Luan. ¡Si enserio quieren que lleguemos al cinema a tiempo, les recomiendo que se apresuren! —Lori comenzó a tocar el claxon de la van para llamar la atención de sus hermanas.

Mientras tanto...aun en sus habitaciones.

-¡Ya bajo! ¡Que fastidio! –Grito Lynn con bastante molestia.

-¿Alguien ha visto mi poncho? –Se escuchó preguntar a Luna. -Esperen, ya lo encontré.

En el exterior, la van familiar se encontraba estacionada frente al garaje, Lori y Leni se encontraban sentadas en los asientos de piloto y copiloto respectivamente, en espera de sus hermanas menores. Lori llevaba un vestido color amarillo y Leni uno de color blanco.

Las chicas comenzaron a salir de la casa.

-Perdonen la tardanza. –Comento Luan al entrar a la van, seguida de sus hermanas Luna y Lynn, aunque el narrador no está seguro si Lynn es niña, el acaba de ser contratado y este es su primer trabajo en un fic de _The Loud house_.

Luan llevaba su cabello castaño suelto a los hombros y vestía su uniforme escolar: jumper azul cielo, blusa blanca, corbata azul cielo, calcetas blancas largas y zapatillas mary jane negros. La razón es que no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse.

Lynn llevaba su rompe viento blanco con franjas rojas y azules con una playera rojo intenso debajo, tenis _vans_ rojos con suelas blancas y un corte de cabello corto estilo masculino, con el fleco largo terminado en varias puntas.

Luna vestía un poncho rojo con detalles negros sobre su playera azul con estampado de calavera, un sombrero marrón de vaquero, botas vaqueras, un corte de cabello pixie.

Un gato atigrado amarillo con naranja iba cruzando en ese mismo instante por la calle y paso cerca de la van. Todo ante la atenta mirada de Leni Loud.

-Luna. ¿Cómo dices que se llama la película que veremos hoy? -Pregunto Luan.

- _Per un pugno di Dollari_ ( _Por un puñado de dólares)_ de Sergio Leone. -Comento Luna en perfecto acento italiano. -Es un clásico del cine western y por eso lo escogí.

-¡Bah! ¡Esa película es un plagio, un plagio a Yojimbo de Akira Kurosawa! -Comento Lynn. -¡El género chambara llora sangre por tan desafortunado incidente!

-¡El género chambara se puede ir al carajo! ¡No comiences una pelea que no pienses terminar, niño! -Exclamo muy molesta la fan del western. -Discutimos que sería esta la película que veríamos hoy y la próxima semana tú podías escoger una que a ti te gustara.

-¡Vete al diablo, Luna! ¡Tú héroe Leone le plagio a mi ídolo Kurosawa!

-Pues, ¡No lo vi quejándose al recibir el 15% de la taquilla como compensación!-Respondió Luna. -¡Fue un buen negocio para él, al final de cuentas!

¡Niñas, agárrense fuerte! -Lori arranco la van de golpe y Lynn cayo bruscamente contra el asiento.

-¡Oye Tú! Hija de grandísima puta. ¡Sé que hiciste eso apropósito! -Grito Lynn a Lori.

-¡Te dije que te agarraras fuerte! -Respondió Lori a los insultantes comentarios de su hermana.

-¡Jodete Lori! -Insulto Lynn. -¡Que te jodan mil negros!

OOO

-¡Piensa Lisa, has publicado varios artículos en muchas revistas científicas de prestigio! ¡Puedes con esto chica, no es nada para tu intelecto superior! –Pronuncio nerviosamente la chica de 18 años.

Lisa se encontraba encerrada dentro de su laboratorio y por más que intentaba introducir la contraseña de la puerta desde el teclado del ordenador, esta se mantenía inmóvil.

-Es inútil, cambie la contraseña de la puerta. -Comento la misteriosa voz. -Como se lo comenté a las otras Lisas.

-Espera. -Interrumpió la chica. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi contraseña?

-Oh, linda e ingenua Lisa. ¿Piensas que nadie pensaría en traicionarte por un puñado de dólares?

- _Dang it,_ ¡Si serás un hijo de puta!

-Sí, eso ya me lo habías comentado. Te recomendaría darte prisa, el código de autodestrucción de tus laboratorios se ha activado.

El rostro de Lisa se puso en blanco, y las manos comenzaron a temblarle sobre el teclado.

-¿Cu...cuánto tiempo lleva activo el código? -Pregunto Lisa nerviosamente.

-Veamos, eres el tercer clon con la que hablo esta mañana. Si, tal vez lleve activo una hora.

-¡Mierda! –Esbozó la chica en bata blanca. -Muy bien Lisa, no es el fin del mundo, debes calmarte y pensar tranquilamente las cosas.

-Es bueno que te tomes las cosas con calma. -Dijo la voz misteriosa con un dejo de sarcasmo.

OOO

Habían pasado solo unos 10 minutos de haber salido de la casa y las chicas Loud ya se encontraban con un bloqueo carretero. Cientos de automóviles abarrotaban la autopista en una fila sin aparente fin.

—Oh, maldición, llevamos apenas diez minutos de salir de casa y ya encontramos un bloqueo carretero. –Expreso Lori.

Por la ventanilla central de la parte izquierda de la van, Luan alcanzaban a observar cinco palomas sobre el tendido eléctrico: una era completamente blanca, mientras el resto eran gris con blanco y detalles de verde en el cuello.

- _Ugh_ , que lento avanza todo esto. -Comento Leni con un tono de aburrimiento.

-¿Saben que podría animar un poco las cosas? ¡Un horno danés! –Exclamo en voz alta Lynn Loud

-¡Ni se te ocurra soltarte un horno danés en la van! -Expreso Luna bastante molesta.

-¿Horno danés? ¿No se supone que se llama horno holandés? -Comento intrigada Luan

-¡Yo los llamo horno danés por éstos bollos daneses! -Lynn dio una pequeña nalgada a sus glúteos. - ¡Son suaves, esponjosos y desprenden un delicioso aroma! -Lynn puso su trasero en la cara de Luna. -¡Vamos luna, prueba mis bollos! ¡Están muy dulces!

-Lynn ¡Puedes dejar de hacer tonterías! -Comento molesta Luan ante la actitud infantil de su hermana. -No me hagas apuñalarte con un lápiz.

Mientras tanto, en el carril contrario...

Un automóvil negro pasaba al lado de la van con las revoltosas hermanas. Dentro del automóvil se encontraba Sir. Dark, quien había estado hablando con cuatro versiones de Lisa esa misma mañana. En el auto venía acompañado de su chofer y otros tres asesinos bajo sus órdenes.

Es bueno que te tomes las cosas con calma. -Dijo Sir. Dark desde el asiento trasero izquierdo.

El ruido de la van al otro lado del carril le llamo la atención y bajó la ventanilla izquierda del auto, sacó su pistola de la funda y la idea de dispararle a las hermanas menores de Lisa le rondo por la cabeza.

-No...Es demasiado sencillo. Sus muertes deben ser algo bien planeado por mi parte, no deseo que el éxito se deba solo a la casualidad. -El asesino dejo de apuntar a la van y volvió a guardar la pistola. -Ya será para la próxima.

El asesino a sueldo volvió a cerrar la ventanilla con cristales polarizados.

En vanzilla, las hermanas seguían discutiendo, sin percatarse de la que se habían salvado.

¿Porque no se pueden llevar bien, como nuestros hermanos menores? -Comento Lori, algo fastidiada. -¡Ellos demuestran mayor madurez que ustedes tres!

- _Jum,_ ¡No es para tanto! -Comento ofuscada Lynn. -De seguro están peleándose en este mismo momento.

-¡Oh, al fin! ¡Comenzamos a avanzar, no falta mucho para llegar al cine! -Exclamo Lori.

OOO

Mientras tanto, en la casa Loud. Lola Loud se encontraba organizando una fiesta de té con sus hermanas Lana y Lucy.

Lucy vestía un vestido _Gothic lolita_ con los hombros descubiertos, zapatillas mary jane y un corte de cabello _"hime_ " que le cubría los ojos.

Lana llevaba un traje marinerito con corbata y detalles color verde, falda de pliegues color azul marino, calcetas largas con zapatos negros y el cabello recogido en dos coletas adornadas con moños rojos.

Lola loud vestía una amplia playera blanca con el estampado de un unicornio delante de un corazón rojo, Jeans azules rotos de las rodillas, tenis blanco con negro y el cabello recogido en una coleta " _lateral brush" y_ portaba anteojos de armazón color rosa para su miopía.

-Qué suerte que ustedes me acompañen en mi fiesta de té, hermanas Lucy y Lana. -Comento la chica de anteojos.

-Hermanita, tu sabes que no importa si todas tenemos gustos diferentes, siempre estamos dispuestas a pasar tiempo de calidad. -Comento Lana.

-Sé que me acompañarían a convocar espíritus en el cementerio si se los pidiera. -Dijo sonriente Lucy Loud.

Lana y Lola escupieron el té que se encontraban bebiendo en el momento del comentario de Lucy.

-Eeh... ¡Por supuesto! -Comento nerviosa y educadamente Lola, aun con la imagen de un terrorífico y espeluznante cementerio en la cabeza. -Seria...todo un honor. -Lola puso su taza de té en la mesa.

-No se preocupen, era broma. –Respondió Lucy con una leve sonrisa. Las gemelas solo se quedaron observándola, sonriendo nerviosamente.

De pronto, tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante Lincoln, puedes entrar. –Comento Lola.

Un chico de unos once años entro a la habitación de las gemelas. El joven vestía una camisa polo color naranja sobre su fornido cuerpo atlético, unos jeans azules y un tenis blanco con franjas negras, su cabello corto era color blanco y al igual que Lola, Lincoln también usaba gafas, aunque el armazón era negro.

-Les cocine unas galletas integrales de salvado...No son muchas porque no deseo quitarles el apetito cuando bajemos a comer. - El joven dejo un plato con galletas integrales sobre la mesita de Lola.

\- ¿Galletas integrales? Eso suena...saludable. -Comento la gemela de coletas.

-Lo sé, es bueno para su sistema digestivo. -Comento Lincoln.

-Gracias. -Dijo Lana. -¿Porque no te sientas un rato y bebes té con nosotras?

-No quisiera ser una molestia, esta es su ceremonia del té y no quisiera arruinarlo.

-¡Para nada! Tú eres bienvenido a nuestra ceremonia, siempre que lo desees. -Dijo Lola.

-Bueno, si ustedes lo piden. -Dijo el muchacho.

Lincoln se sentó en el borde de la cama de Lola y bebió un sorbo de té.

OOO

Quedaban los últimos cinco segundos y Lisa estaba completamente aterrada.

-¡Hijo de la chingada! -Grito la chica al quedarse sin tiempo.

El satélite recibió la orden de destruir el laboratorio de la chica y disparo su laser mortal a las coordenadas enviadas.

El fuego se esparció por todo el laboratorio con rapidez, quemando todo a su paso e inmolando en segundos a la chica Loud.

Lisa fallecía carbonizada, mientras sus hermanas inmediatas observaban una película western en el cine y sus hermanos más pequeños organizaban una fiesta de té.

To be continued...

PD: Gracias ManuJM1997 por tus recomendaciones, tal vez no ponga en práctica todas, pero gracias.

-Lo de la ropa entra, no porque sea TLH estoy obligado a respetar vestuario y personalidades originales, que esto es un AU y está justificado.

Además, recordemos que hay lectores que han perdido su imaginación y tiene uno que describirles la ropa cual revista de modas…Oye, que lo de dominatriz y sado maso estuvo bueno, tal vez lo use para otro fic.

-Las escenas rápidas y poco descriptivas volverán en escenas de acción, cuando use escenas mas calmadas intentare agregarles descripción detallada…no mucho, soy malo haciendo descripciones muy detalladas.

-Ozzie Osbourne y las referencias a la cultura pop se quedan, que no pasa nada si no sabes a quien hago referencia.


	4. Chapter 3

**Este relato participa en el 2do reto "prólogos de AU's" de "The Forum Loud".**

 **Disclaimer: Loud house es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Chris Savino.**

 **Capítulo III**

* * *

 **Ntian:** Alguna tensión sexual, flirteo y escenas echi, ningún loudcest confirmado al100%.

 **Guest:** espero, el siguiente capítulo resuelva algunas dudas.

 **IneNeko:** Bueno, en la primera parte de este relato, recibí quejas de cierto usuario que mi redacción era poco descriptiva y que no hacia hincapié en explicar cada minúsculo detalle. Por ello, me burlo de todo eso incluyendo el dato de los escarabajos estercoleros, como algo muy descriptivo, contemplativo, informativo…pero aparentemente inútil para la historia que se viene contando.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en otra sección de Royal Woods, Michigan._

Era una tranquila tarde de miércoles en la casa Loud, Rita se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo para sus seis hijos que se encontraban en casa: Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola y la pequeña Lily. Este era un momento especial, pues los más jóvenes Loud tenían la oportunidad de ocupar un espacio en la mesa de los mayores.

Lincoln Loud descendió por la escalera después de jugar un rato con sus hermanas.

-A mis hermanas les gustaron mis galletas. -Comento Lincoln. -Se me quemaron un poco, pero ellas no se quejaron.

-Tus hermanas te aprecian mucho por estos pequeños detalles, Lincoln. -Comento Su madre, mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa.

-Sí, lo sé muy bien. Me agrada consentirlas, a veces. -Contesto un sonriente Lincoln.

El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar.

-¿Acaso las chicas no fueron al cine?-Comento Lincoln. -De seguro volvieron a pelearse en la van como ya se les hizo costumbre.

El chico de 11 años se dirigió a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, Lincoln se encontró a cuatro hombres adultos que el niño reconoció como sicarios a sueldo. Había uno que sobresalía del resto, un hombre de un metro sesenta, anteojos negros, cabello de corte militar negro y un elegante traje: chaleco negro, pantalón negro, zapatos recién lustrados, camisa blanca de mangas largas y corbata negra

-Linda choza, se respira un aire muy hogareño.-Sir Dark entro en la casa de los Loud. -Me sorprende como pueden darse ciertos lujos con la cantidad de hijos que tienen.

-¡Quienes son ustedes! -Pregunto bruscamente el chico Loud, mirándolos con frialdad.

-Perdonen por no presentarme, soy Sir. Dark. -Comento el hombre del corte militar. -Y tú, si no me equivoco, debes ser Lincoln A. Loud.

-Disculpen, creo que se equivocaron de domicilio. –Comento Rita.

-Y usted debe ser la madre. ¿Rita, no es así? Voy a serles sincero, buscamos a su hija Lisa Loud. Cosas de negocios.

Rita miro a los desconocidos con fiereza.

-Se equivoca Sr. Dark, ella no se encuentra aquí. Ella dejo nuestra casa cuando comenzó a estudiar en la universidad de Royal Woods.

El asesino pareció no inmutarse por el comentario.

-Hablo del clon que se encuentra en su laboratorio subterráneo. Si, sabemos del laboratorio subterráneo de su hija. -Comento Sonriendo el asesino.

Toda la conmoción provoco que las hermanas pequeñas de Lincoln bajaran corriendo por las escaleras. Todas gritaban al mismo tiempo, haciendo ininteligible sus palabras.

-¡Chicas, vuelvan a sus habitaciones! -Grito Rita con un rostro de preocupación. –Lincoln, lleva a tus hermanas arriba y no dejes que salgan por ningún motivo.

-Pero… -Lincoln observo a sus hermanas pequeñas en las escaleras. –Comprendo. -Expreso con la mirada baja y pensando en la seguridad de sus hermanas.

Lincoln subió por las escaleras e hizo un ademan para que sus hermanas le siguieran.

-Esos eran chicos malos, hermano. –Comento Lola.

Las hermanas de Lincoln seguían a su hermano.

-Lo sé muy bien.-Comento secamente el chico de once años.

-Dinos Lincoln, ¿tienes algún plan?

Lincoln sonrió.

-Yo siempre tengo un plan, pero necesito que me acompañen a mi habitación. –Comento el chico de once años, muy confiado de sí.

Lucy, Lana y Lola entraron en la habitación de Lincoln y se pusieron a revisar todo el lugar: bajo la cama, en los cajones del ropero, por debajo de las almohadas. Mientras, Lincoln se había quedado fuera de su propia habitación.

-No encuentro nada que nos sea útil. -Dijo lola, tomando entre sus dedos a _Bun Bun_ , el conejito de felpa de Lincoln.

-Perdónenme por lo que hare, pero prometí a nuestra madre que las pondría fuera de peligro. -Lincoln activo el sistema de seguridad de su habitación y una puerta de acero blindado encerró a las hermanas menores de Lincoln adentro de ella.

-Lincoln, ¡sácanos de aquí! ¡Esto no es gracioso! -Grito Lana.

-Lo siento, la puerta solo se abre desde el exterior. -Comento Lincoln mientras se alejaba de su cuarto, rumbo a la habitación de sus padres.

Lily yacía dormida en la habitación de sus padres.

El chico se acercó a la cuna de Lily y observo con una mirada triste a su hermana recién nacida, quien dormía apacible ante el peligro en que se encontraban.

-Lily, se una buena niña y no despiertes en la próxima hora, que tu hermano mayor hará algo estúpido. -El niño le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se dirigió al armario de sus padres abrió un compartimiento secreto donde su padre guardaba sus armas de fuego.

Al salir de la habitación, encerró a la más pequeña de sus hermanas con el mismo protocolo de seguridad que utilizo con el resto de sus hermanas menores. La puerta de metal aisló a la aun dormida Lily Loud de cualquier peligro.

-Perdónenme, pero entiendan que Lisa también es mi hermana. –Comento Lincoln, mientras insertaba las balas en el revolver de su padre.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rita y los asesinos dirigidos por sir Dark se encontraban absortos en su conversación libre de niños.

-¿Que ha hecho mi hija como para que unos patanes vengan a buscarla?

-Seré sincero con usted, su hija Lisa ha hecho investigaciones que han incomodado a personas muy influyentes y me han pagado mucho dinero para acabar con su vida. -Comento Sir Dark.

-¿Por qué piensas que la ayudaría a lastimar a mi propia hija? -Respondió con voz desafiante la madre de los Loud ante los asesinos.

-Sí, sabía que no aceptaría de buenas a primeras. Por suerte tengo un método de coerción bastante efectivo.

Sir Dark se quitó sus gafas y uso sus poderes psíquicos, lo que le permitió tener la voluntad de Rita Loud.

-Ahora, si me hiciese el favor de conducirme hasta el laboratorio de su hija, le estaría muy agradecido. –Comento el asesino. Rita Loud movió un tapete del piso y revelo una puerta oculta debajo.

–Excelente, aunque un poco decepcionante. –Dijo Sir Dark. -Hace mucho que no encuentro a nadie que pueda resistirse a mi control mental.

Sir Dark hizo un ademan con sus manos y la señora Loud se sentó en una silla obedientemente, sin observarse ningún tipo de resistencia de su parte.

Lincoln observaba todo desde la parte superior de la escalera y apunto la pistola en dirección del asesino.

-Imagino que la puerta se abre con algún tipo de código. No importa, tengo todos los códigos de seguridad de su hija almacenados en mi celular. –Comento Burlonamente el asesino, mientras sacaba un _BlackBerry_ de su bolsillo y se lo mostraba a sus esbirros.

El sonido de una bala saliendo del arma que apuntaba Lincoln se escuchó por toda la casa. La bala atravesó el celular y la mano derecha de Sir Dark.

-Maldición. -Susurro Lincoln.

-Idiota, soy ambidextro. -comento Dark. Desenfundo su pistola con su mano izquierda y disparo en dirección a Lincoln.

La primera bala le dio justo en la rodilla derecha, Lincoln sintió el punzante dolor y cayo violentamente en la escalera. Una segunda bala le dio en la mano derecha y le arranco el dedo anular de esa mano, Lincoln ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar de dolor, cuando una tercera bala impacto en su frente y destrozo la parte posterior de su cráneo al cruzar su cabeza.

* * *

 _Duele. Duele bastante._

-Lincoln se encontraba deambulando desnudo en un espacio en blanco. -¿Acaso? ¿Acaso estoy muerto?

-Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí tan pronto. -Comento una voz que parecía surgir de ningún lugar.

De pronto, todo el espacio blanco de la habitación pareció moverse poco a poco, Lincoln noto que aquello aparentaba tener vida propia.

-Lo estuviste esperando, ¿no es así?

-¿Esperar que cosa?

-Que todo llegara a un final.

-No pequeño Lincoln, esto solo es el principio.

El espacio en blanco tomo la forma de una figura lupina, aunque caminaba de forma erguida.

El lobo se acercó a una mesa donde se encontraban puestas once velas; nueve encendidas, la de en medio se encontraba a punto de apagarse y la mayor se encontraba apagada.

-Que curiosa es la vida de los humanos. -Hablo el lobo. -Una frágil llama en contra de la ventisca de la violencia y el odio.

Tomo la vela más grande, la que se había apagado. Lincoln observo que la vela tenia escrito el nombre de lisa y que al sostenerla, esta se quebraba. El lobo movió la vela de lugar y la acomodo entre la pequeña vela con el nombre de Lily y la vela de Lola.

En otro lugar, abajo del hogar de la familia Loud, un clon femenino de Lisa Loud con solo cuatro años, abría los ojos a la vida en el bunker secreto.

Les aseguro que convertirse en hombre lobo no es tan glamoroso como lo pinta _Hollywood,_ el cambio no es gradual como se piensa, sino caótica, visceral y bastante cruda.

La transformación en licántropo comenzó con salvajes sacudidas, acompañadas de violentas convulsiones. El niño era incapaz de tener control sobre su cuerpo e involuntariamente se golpeaba contra el borde de los escalones. No podía siquiera gritar, su boca se encontraba repleta de baba espumosa que ahogaba cualquier sonido.

Y su agonía apenas acababa de comenzar.

El cuerpo del chico se transformaba sin ningún orden: huesos creciendo frenéticamente rápido, perforando la piel o quebrándose y regenerándose en segundos, sus costillas atravesando su tórax, músculos y ligamentos estirándose hasta límites inesperados, chorros de sangre brotaban de sus heridas abiertas.

De repente, también su sentido auditivo aumento bruscamente.

-¿QUE PASA CON ESTE CHICO? NO HACE MAS QUE CONVULSIONARSE. -Dijo Chuck.

-ES LÓGICO, TIENE MEDIA MASA ENCEFÁLICA LICUADA SOBRE LOS ESCALONES. DEBERÍAS ACABAR CON SU SUFRIMIENTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ. -respondió Sir Dark.

El estridente sonido de las voces de los asesinos laceraba los tímpanos del joven Loud.

-PERO... ¿PORQUE DEBO SER YO? ¡TU LE DISPARASTE! ¡DEBERÍAS TERMINAR TU TRABAJO! -recrimino Chuck a su jefe.

-SOY EL JEFE, YO DECIDO QUIEN FINALIZA EL TRABAJO. -Le objetó su jefe.

-Maldición. -Chuck apunto su arma al chico. -PERDÓNAME NIÑO.

Antes que pudiera accionar su arma, el cuerpo de Lincoln Loud se impulsó como poseído hacia su atacante e instintivamente le clavo los dientes en el cuello de Chuck. Había algo reconfortante en el sabor de la sangre y en la sensación de esta brotando a borbotones del cuello de su víctima, como si provocar el máximo dolor hacia otros disminuyera su propia agonía. Extasiado por la sensación, le doblo los brazos a Chuck por el codo hacia la espalda.

-¡CHUCK! -Chuck cayó sobre los escalones, tieso y sin vida.

Se hizo el silencio, solo roto por el ligero tintineo de la bala siendo expulsada de la rodilla de Lincoln y cayendo al piso.

Los tres asesinos restantes no habían salido de su estupefacción cuando aquella criatura se abalanzo sobre otro asesino y lo tiro al piso.

-¡RICO!

Lincoln comenzó a arrancarle la piel y carne del rostro con sus uñas convertidas en afiladas garras.

-A... ¡AYUDA! -Expreso dificultosamente el asesino desfigurado.

El monstruo sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos y fijo la mirada en Sir Dark, para posteriormente introducir su mano en el pecho de su víctima y extraerle el corazón aun palpitante, para luego devorarlo como si se tratara de un _cupcake_.

Sir Dark estaba muerto de miedo, no quería demostrarlo a su último esbirro, ¡pero estaba cagadisimo de miedo!

-¡A LA MIERDA, ME VOY DE AQUI! -Dijo Bob y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-¡BOB, NO! -Sir Dark alzo el brazo y disparó accidentalmente contra su compañero. -¡MIERDA!

Su compañero cayó muerto con una bala en el cráneo, frente a la puerta abierta.

Las características caninas se habían intensificado en el físico de Lincoln: orejas, hocico, garras, colmillos y un grueso pelaje. Su fisonomía resultaba repulsivamente indescriptible.

Sir Dark tenía miedo por no saber a qué se enfrentaba. Todos sus hombres se encontraban muertos. El monstruo se irguió y por unos segundos se quedó inmóvil, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Luego el licántropo se desgarro la camisa polo color naranja que le dificultaba la respiración y le acaloraba por el exceso de pelo.

También se deshizo del pantalón y tenis, quedando desnudo ante la presencia de Sir Dark.

-¡MALDITA CRIATURA! –Sir Dark Descargo el contenido del arma sobre la criatura, pero parecía no hacerle ningún daño.

El monstruo hizo un rápido movimiento y estampo al asesino contra la pared más cercana. Sir Dark sintió un intenso dolor en sus manos y pronto descubrió que ambas se habían convertido en rojizas pulpas machacadas.

-¡Maldición! –Pensó Sir Dark. –Tendré que arriesgarme a usar mis poderes psíquicos, aunque nunca me había encontrado con una mente tan salvaje. –El sicario sonrió nerviosamente. -¡Que ironía! Yo quería un verdadero reto para mis poderes y ahora me encuentro jugándome la vida con un monstruo imbatible.

Sir Dark intento tomar control sobre el monstruo, pero su mente era muy poderosa. Entonces intento manipular su percepción de la realidad.

El licántropo dio un paso atrás, confundido en sus sentidos de depredador por algunos segundos. Pero rápidamente se recuperó y noto que su presa se encontraba detrás de él.

Estaba furioso y lo ataco con relativo sadismo. Devorándole primero la cabeza.

Desgraciadamente Sir Dark había engañado al chico para que atacara a su propia madre, en lugar del asesino. Lincoln jamás se perdonaría cometer ese error.

Sir Dark salió corriendo de la casa loud, arrastrando su orgullo de asesino y habiendo fracasado en asesinar al clon de Lisa Loud. Velozmente subió en el automóvil negro estacionado frente a la casa.

-¿Y el resto? –Pregunto el conductor.

-Muertos. –Contesto un agonizante Sir Dark.

-Señor…su manos.

-Arranca, Rápido. ¡No quiero estar cerca de esta casa en mucho tiempo! –Grito Furioso el asesino. – ¡No te preocupes por la puerta del auto, solo arranca!

Así Sir Dark se alejaba del mayor error de su carrera, cuando el automóvil se ponía en movimiento.

 **Epilogo.**

Dos horas después.

Vanzilla frenaba frente a la casa y las hermanas mayores bajaban de la misma.

-¡La próxima vez yo escojo la película! –Dijo Lynn.

-¡Je je! ¡Ya quisieras! –Dijo Luan. –Es mi turno, nací antes.

Lori detuvo el paso de improviso, chocando con sus hermanas.

-¡Chicas, la puerta de la casa está abierta! ¡Creo que literalmente, algo malo acaba de pasar! –Comento la mayor, con un calosfrió cruzándole la espalda.

Las chicas se apresuraron a entrar a la casa y notaron las luces apagadas, los cadáveres de tres desconocidos, los muebles destrozados y a sus hermanos menores reunidos frente a una sábana blanca manchada de sangre.

-Lincoln, ¡Qué demonios sucedió aquí! –Exclamo Lori, con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡LINCOLN LOUD ES BUEN NIÑO! ¡LINCOLN LOUD ES UN BUEN HIJO! ¡LINCOLN LOUD ES UN BUEN HERMANO!... ¿CUÁNTOS DEDOS TENGO EN MI MANO IZQUIERDA? ¿ERAN CINCO O ERAN SEIS? – El joven Loud había vuelto a la normalidad hacía ya media hora y llevaba el mismo tiempo pronunciando esas palabras de forma monótona y nerviosa. Su cuerpo desnudo y completamente cubierto de sangre, no dejaba de temblar a causa del shock emocional de los sucesos recientes.

Se encontraba recostado sobre el regazo de su recién fallecida madre, (o lo que quedaba de ella) ante la atenta mirada de Lana, Lola y Lucy, quienes al igual que Lincoln, se encontraban en estado de shock por el cuerpo descuartizado. Una sábana blanca con manchas de sangre cubría los restos del cadáver que habían logrado recoger Lincoln con ayuda de sus hermanas menores. La cabeza de su madre no pudo ser recuperada, Lincoln la había devorado. Lincoln había perdido la cabeza.

* * *

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 3 5: Lisa Loud

Fuego... el cuerpo de Lisa se encontraba envuelto en unas llamas incombustibles que se extendían por todo el laboratorio. El dolor que la chica padecía era insoportable.

Despues de aquello, los pensamientos eran transferidos a su siguiente clon.

La capsula criogénica que mantenía al pequeño clon de Lisa con vida se abrió y dejo escapar una cortina de vapor que se fue esfumando poco a poco.

Una niña de unos cuatro años, completamente desnuda emergió de aquella cápsula.

-¡Que sueño más extraño! Soñé que era inmolada dentro de mi propio laboratorio... ¡Aquello se sentía tan real!

Lisa comenzó a dar pequeños pasos con sus pies aun entumecidos. El lugar le parecía bastante familiar, por el polvo acumulado adivinaba que era un laboratorio que no visitaba en mucho tiempo.

Solo el laboratorio debajo de la casa de sus padres cumplía con las características requeridas.

Lisa observó con detenimiento sus manos. Se veían más pequeñas de lo que recordaba, mucho más pequeñas. La repuesta le llego de golpe.

-¡POR EINSTEIN! ¡Estoy atrapada en el cuerpo de mi versión clon de cuatro años! ¿Cómo demonios paso esto? -la chica puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

Fue entonces que los recuerdos traumaticos de sus múltiples muertes se agolparon bruscamente en su cabeza. Las traumáticas secuelas de los recuerdos de ser calcinada varias veces en el mismo dia empezaron a brotar salvajemente.

Recordaba como su cuerpo se incendiaba con su laboratorio, como el fuego achicharraba su piel y músculos, asi como provocaba un intenso olor a carne chamuscada, que aun impregnaba su olfato.

-Oh, ¿Dónde está el vodka cuando uno lo necesita? ...Es cierto, ahora soy menor de edad. ¡Que decepción! -Se respondió a sí misma, mientras bajaba la cabeza. -Janice, ¿Te encuentras en línea? –Pregunto Lisa e inmediatamente el sonido de una maquina encendiéndose se escuchó en el laboratorio.

-Señorita Lisa, luce algo distinta a lo usual, ¿volvió a cambiar su corte de cabello? –Comento Janice, su A.I asistente de laboratorio.

Lisa tomo una bata del perchero para cubrir su desnudez y unos anteojos de su escritorio para el problema de su miopía.

-Muy graciosa Janice, Las circunstancias azarosas por las que termine atrapada en este cuerpo no son de tu incumbencia. Yo puedo fabricar un cuerpo adulto de repuesto cuando quiera, pero hay otras cosas que deben ser resueltas de inmediato.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle, señorita Lisa?

-Por el momento me encuentro algo intrigada por los motivos que me orillaron a terminar en este cuerpo tan diminuto. –Lisa reviso los cajones de su escritorio y saco papel y lápiz. -Lo mejor será tomar esto con calma, visitar a la familia, poner en orden mi laboratorio, planificar con lujo de detalles mi venganza contra los que atentaron contra mi persona. –La mirada de la niña se tornó perversa y una sombra tétrica apareció en su rostro. –Debo asegurarme de que los involucrados reciban un merecido castigo; algo como sádicas torturas aderezadas con muertes macabras y sangrientas escenas de gore o algo por ese estilo…la verdad es que debo cuidar de no dejar cabos sueltos en esta vendetta.

-¿Significa que piensa quedarse una larga temporada en Royal Woods con su familia? –Pregunto la inteligencia artificial.

-Aún no sé cuánto tiempo me quedare en casa de mis padres, mientras arreglo mi situación. Por tanto, necesitare que descargues "mis documentos más importantes" para que los revise esta misma noche.

-Muy bien… ¿desea los archivos de _porno sucio, porno sucio-sucio_ o prefiere que descargue el de _sucio porno sucio-sucio?_

-Solo el _sucio porno sucio-sucio,_ por favor. –Comento Lisa muy quitada de la pena, mientras revisaba el número de probetas y matraces que tenía acomodados en el estante de su laboratorio. – ¡No pienso pasar la noche sin ver antes unos cuantos videos de niñas siendo profanadas por equinos de colores!

-Entonces el _sucio porno sucio-sucio_ será, señorita Lisa…por cierto, algo interesante está sucediendo justo en la sala en este instante. Puede que le interese bastante.

-¿En serio? Activa las cámaras ocultas de la sala y transmítelo por la pantalla de la supercomputadora.

Las cámaras ocultas por toda la casa comenzaron a transmitir la intromisión de los asesinos que habían contratado para acabar con Lisa, aunque ella aun no lo sabía. Su negativa a vender algunas patentes a cierta transnacional farmacéutica había originado todo el problema.

-Vaya, unos tipos raros se han metido a la casa, ¿Qué estarán planeando? –Se preguntó la niña. –Espera, creo que vi algo en la escalera. ¡Enfoca la escalera!

-Es… un chico. –Comento Lisa, medio confundida

-Es tu hermano, señorita Lisa. Su Hermano Lincoln Loud. –Corrigió la inteligencia artificial.

-Espera, ¿tengo un hermano?

-Señorita Lisa, usted tiene diez hermanos, nueve son niñas y solo un varón. ¿Acaso no lo recuerda?

-Oye, ¡no llevo mucho tiempo de haber despertado de mi sueño criogénico! Apenas estoy adaptándome al cuerpo de una niña de solo cuatro años. ¡Mi cabeza es una maraña de confusión!

-Bueno, deje le refresque la memoria:

En la pantalla de la computadora comenzaron a abrirse documentos, imágenes y videos sobre los hermanos Loud

Lori, 17 años, puede manejar todo tipo de armas, ya sean armas de fuego o punzocortantes, con una destreza sobrehumana.

Janice muestra un video, donde se observa a Lori entrar en una casa.

-Aquel domicilio estaba repleto de traficantes de blancas. –En el video empiezan a escucharse gritos de terror y palabras altisonantes. –Lori asesino a 18 hombres solo con un cuchillo de cocina. –Comento Janice, con una voz sin emoción.

-Leni posee asombrosos poderes psíquicos, incluso puede alterar la percepción de la realidad de las personas que se encuentren en un rango de 10 metros de su posición.

Janice le muestra otro video donde un comando militar se comienza a disparar entre ellos, sin ningún motivo. Aunque los rostros de vivos y muertos llevan la misma cara de terror.

-Su hermana Luna es una excelente francotiradora, su hermana Luan es excelente con las armas arrojadizas y su hermana Lynn es una experta empuñando armas blancas, Lucy parece haber heredado la habilidad para la magia de su bisabuela Harriet, Lana tiene aptitudes como animal tamer, Lola no ha mostrado talento alguno y su hermana Lily aun es muy joven

-Y que hay con Lincoln. –Pregunto la niña genio de cuatro años.

-Véalo usted misma. –Expuso la inteligencia artificial.

Lisa observo como su hermano se iba transformando en una amenazadora criatura lupina. Una magnifica bestia repleta de furia y deseos de sangre.

-¿Ese es mi hermanito Lincoln? Vaya que se ve amenazador. Dime Janice, en términos de peligrosidad, ¿En qué lugar ubicarías a mi hermano?

-Yo diría que el tercer lugar en peligrosidad, Lori y Leni siguen siendo más amenazadoras. Aunque un combate contra sus otras hermanas no sería tan sencillo como con los hombres que se encuentran ahora en su hogar.

-Eso es cierto, aun con mi amnesia parcial, sé que se están dejando matar con bastante facilidad. –Comento la niña, mientras observaba la sangrienta y desalmada masacre en la pantalla gigante de su ordenador. su hermano se habia convertido en una bestia de tamaño descomunal y su sola presencia causaba un pavoroso terror indescriptible.

-Vaya, se ve que las cosas estan complicandose en la casa Loud.

-En una familia tan numerosa, las cosas siempre terminan complicándose.-Comento Lisa Loud.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 4

Habitación de Lincoln Loud. Antes, cuarto de blancos.

— ¿Todavía no puedes abrir la puerta? —Pregunto Lola.

—Dame un poco más de tiempo, no me será difícil abrir esta puerta... espero. —Comento Lana, mientras manipulaba los cables del sistema de seguridad.

Sin que las otras chicas lo adivinaran, Lisa las observaba desde el monitor de su laboratorio subterráneo.

—Vaya, que drama más aburrido…Chicas, no voy a dejarle las cosas tan fáciles. —Lisa aprieta un botón y una fuerte descarga eléctrica envía a Lana contra la cama de Lincoln. —Además, sería muy peligroso salir en este momento.

…

—Pensé que habías dicho que no tendrías problemas en abrir la puerta. —Dijo Lola.

—No lo sé...de alguna forma, se activó el sistema de seguridad. -Dijo Lana.

—De todas formas. No sé si sería buena idea salir en un momento como este. —Comento Lucy, quien se había mantenido en silencio, observando la situación. —Digo, hace un momento se escucharon algunos disparos.

— ¿Acaso no te importa lo que pueda suceder a nuestro hermano Lincoln? —Dijo Lana un poco alterada.

—Yo también me siento angustiada, ¿acaso no observas mi rostro? —Comento Lucy, con su típica falta de emotividad. –Pero creo que estorbaríamos más que ser de apoyo.

—Lo sabemos muy bien, entendemos el peligro. —Respondió Lola. —Pero, con tan solo pensar que Lincoln arriesga su vida, mientras nosotros no hacemos nada.

—Conoces a Lincoln, el no desearía que nos pusiéramos en peligro innecesario. —Respondió Lucy.

* * *

Dos meses atrás.

Lola Loud entro a la habitación de su padre, un lugar que lucía atemorizante para una chica de seis años. Más en ese momento, en que su padre se encontraba adentro.

Acababan de recibir los resultados de su examen de exterminador de monstruos, misma que ya habían aprobado sus hermanos mayores en su momento.

—Vaya, debo aceptar que me has sorprendido... ¡nunca había visto nada tan patético desde el examen de tu hermano Lincoln! -Comento el señor Lynn Loud. -No, me equivoco. ¡Ni siquiera tu hermano ha dado una demostración tan patética como la tuya! Eres un fracaso, eso eres. -Comento su padre con dureza a la pequeña Lola. -Es algo que no se puede cambiar.

—Pero, yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo. –Expreso nerviosamente la niña.

— ¡Hacer tu mejor esfuerzo nunca será suficiente! -El señor Lynn dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, estremeciendo a su hija. -Espero un mejor resultado de tu parte la próxima vez, hasta el inútil de tu hermano mayor se ha esforzado por no avergonzarme tanto. –Su padre se puso de pie. -Por ahora, puedes retirarte.

—Está bien. –Lola agacho la cabeza, intento no llorar ante aquellas duras palabras proferidas por su padre y salió caminando de la habitación, aguantándose el sentimiento de humillación y rabia que en ese momento sentía.

—Lincoln... como puede compararme con ese perdedor. ¡Lo odio, lo odio tanto! -Murmuraba Lola entre dientes.

En ese mismo instante, Lincoln salía de su habitación.

—Lola, ¿te encuentras bien? -Pregunto Lincoln, algo extrañado al cruzarse por el pasillo con su hermana.

—¿Que si me encuentro bien? ¡Claro que me encuentro bien! ¡Tal vez estas tan ciego, cuatro ojos o eres tan idiota como para no notarlo! –Se expresó de forma ofensiva su hermana menor

— Lola, creo que sería mejor si te diera tiempo para que te calmaras.

— Si, sería lo mejor. No puedo soportar tu cara. –comento Lola, dando media vuelta y alejándose de su hermano.

Ella bajo la escalera y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando su hermana Lana, quie se encontraba en el sofa, levanto la mirada.

—¿A dónde vas? -Pregunto lana, mientras observaba a su hermana dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Voy a dar un paseo. -Contesto Lola de forma cortante. –Un paseo muy largo.

Lola abrió la puerta y la azoto al salir.

* * *

Lola Loud se encontraban en el basurero de la ciudad, pateando algunos cacharros del lugar.

—Sabía que te encontraría en este lugar. –Comento Lana.

—¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

— Soy tu gemela, ¿recuerdas? conozco como piensas. -Dijo Lana. - No es bueno que rondes por acá, hay alerta de que vieron a una peligrosa jauría de perros rondando el lugar.

— ¿Que jauría? -Pregunto Lola y unos aterradores aullidos se escucharon muy cerca del lugar.

Las gemelas de pronto se sintieron atemorizadas, mientras varios tenebrosos ojos observaban a las niñas. El crujir de huesos por las pisadas de los perros hacia el momento más tenso.

—¡Rápido! ¡Intenta razonar con ellos! -Dijo Lola. -¡A ti te encantan los animales!

— Pero yo... no creo que pueda. -Respondió Lana con nerviosismo

—¿Pensé que tenías ese extraño poder de hablar con los animales? -Comento Lola.

—Técnicamente... no es hablar con los animales. -Corrigió Lana a su hermana. -Me comunico con ellos por una red empática de...

—Si, como sea. -Interrumpió Lola. -¡Ve al grano, hermana!

—Aunque intento comunicarme con ellos y evitar que nos agredan. -Lana junto sus manos. -Solo recibo pensamientos de rabia y furia... Hermana, estos perros no son normales, ¡estos perros solo desean despedazarnos! ¡Están entrenados para asesinar!

—¡Esto es malo! ¡Si no somos precavidas, podrían ir tras nosotras! -Dijo Lola.

De pronto, las gemelas observaron tres pastores belgas acercarse a ellas y por instinto comenzaron a correr, seguidos de los cánidos.

—No hay esperanza, no para mí. -Murmuro Lola entre dientes, mientras corría junto a su hermana. Desgraciadamente, ella sabia que no tenia la condición física de su gemela y seria una presa mas fácil para la jauría.

De pronto, Lola tropezó y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, provocándose un esguince en el mismo acto.

—Lola, ¿Qué haces? ¡Tenemos que correr! -Lana estiro el brazo para que Lola se pusiera de pie.

—Olvídalo. -Lola bajo la vista al piso y comprendió que toda la esperanza se había esfumado. -Me merezco esto. Es mi castigo por tratar a Lincoln tan mal.

—Lola...

—¡Estúpida, te ordene que corrieras! –Grito molesta a su hermana gemela. -¡Al menos tu deberías sobrevivir!... Para mí ya es muy tarde.

En ese mismo instante, mientras Lana estaba indecisa entre quedarse con su hermana o huir, la jauría de pastores belgas se dispuso a atacar a su presa en desgracia. Lola estaba decidida a sentir un agónico dolor provocado por la furia desatada de los cánidos...pero cuando el momento se dio, eso se sintió de forma distinta…como si alguien la hubiera abrazado y acomodado la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho, un pecho cálido. La rubia podía escuchar el latir de un corazón acelerado.

Lincoln había aparecido en el último momento y cubrió a su hermana caída del feroz ataque de garras y colmillos.

—Lola, Lana... ¿¡En que terrible mierda se han metido ahora!? -Exclamo en voz alta el pelialbo.

—¿Linky?- Alcanzo a expresar sorprendida la niña. -¡Lincoln! Pero, ¿Que estás haciendo? -Los brazos de su hermano mayor la sujetaban con fuerza, mientras evitaba que las bestias terribles lesionaran el pequeño e invaluable cuerpo de la rubia.

—¿Qué te parece que hago? ¡Estoy usando mi cuerpo como escudo para que esa manada de perros no te lastime! -Comento cortante. -¡Yo en tu lugar escondería las manos y no me movería tanto!

La jauría de perros comenzó a atacar el cuerpo del chico con mayor ferocidad. Lincoln podía sentir como las garras y colmillos de los cuadrúpedos desgarraban con violencia su cuerpo.

—Hermana. -Lana dio media vuelta y se alejó para ponerse a salvo. -Perdóname, no soy capaz de protegerte...al menos, espero que nuestro hermano lo haga.

—Lincoln, ¡Siento mucho lo que dije hace rato! ¡Estaba muy enfadada y solo quería desquitarme contigo! -Comento Lola, sintiendo culpa de sus anteriores palabras.

—Olvídalo, no tienen ninguna importancia. -Contesto Lincoln.

—No, si tiene importancia para mí... ¡Quiero que sepas que realmente no creo que seas un fracaso! -Lola intentaba contener las lágrimas, pero le costaba trabajo. -¡La verdad! ¡Yo soy la única fracasada de la familia!

La niña ya no pudo contenerse y las lágrimas brotaron de golpe. Un sonoro llanto estallo en ese momento por parte de Lola.

—¿Así que es eso? Yo nunca he pensado que seas una fracasada. Eres una chica entusiasta de lo que amas y bastante talentosa en lo que realizas. Nunca has necesitado demostrar nada a nadie.

—Y eso que importa. -Contesto Lola, limpiándose las lágrimas. -Nuestro padre piensa que soy un fracaso.

—Nuestro padre es un idiota, cualquiera que no se sienta orgulloso de tener una hija o una hermana como tú, es que es un verdadero idiota. ¡No dejes que nadie te lastime otra vez, tu eres alguien valiosa!...Ahora, si ya zanjamos este asunto. Quisiera hacerme cargo de estos molestos chuchos rabiosos.

Lincoln sujeto el cuchillo de caza que llevaba en su cinturón y espero con paciencia el momento en que alguno de los canes se atreviera a atacar. El momento no tardó mucho en darse y uno de los perros se acercó a los niños.

—¡Bastardos! -Susurro el chico entre dientes, apretó el mango del cuchillo, fijo la mirada en la bestia que se acercaba con disposición de agredir y en un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha, lanzo una cuchillada al aire que atino a perforarle la vena yugular a la bestia, que cayó muerta en el acto. Chorros de sangre fresca salpicaron el brazo y rostro del muchacho.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar, cuando una nueva bestia canina se acercó al lado contrario de donde había caído su compañero, esperando tomar distraído al muchacho. Deseaba ante todo, probar la carne de la niña de seis años.

Lincoln pudo adivinar que no tendría el suficiente tiempo para atacar y proteger a su hermana, así que hizo lo que él pensó sería la mejor alternativa en aquel momento: Cruzo el brazo izquierdo en las fauces del perro, evitando que la mordida la recibiera Lola y al tener el hocico prácticamente inmovilizado, lanzo una cuchillada por debajo de la boca del cuadrúpedo. Matándolo al instante y quitando el hocico de su brazo.

—¡Lincoln, tu brazo! -Grito atemorizada su hermana menor. El brazo estaba cubierto de sangre y un pedazo de piel se encontraba colgando del brazo como si se tratara de un bistec.

—No es nada de valor, lo importante es que te encuentras bien. - respondió Lincoln. -Tranquila, solo nos falta uno. -Lincoln acaricio la cabeza de su hermana con su mano sana.

—Eso dices tú, pero…

El último canino se mantuvo lejos del arco de visión de Lincoln. Ya había adivinado las intenciones del chico.

—Esto no va a funcionar, es demasiado listo. —Lincoln comento decepcionado y giro la vista hacia su hermana. —Lola, puede que lo que te pida sea un poco complicado en tu situación actual.

—Lincoln, ¿Que planeas hacer? –Pregunto Lola.

—¡Quiero que vayas junto a Lana y te quedes con ella! ¡Aléjate lo más lejos que te permitan tus pies! Entiendo que te provocaste una esguince al huir de la jauría, por lo que no te pido que te sobre esfuerces.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Y dejarte aquí solo!? ¿¡Acaso deseas que te desoyen vivo!?

—Tranquila, No soy tan idiota para dejarme desollar vivo…eso pienso. -Comento el pelialbo. –Además, acabo de matar dos perros y puedo acabar con el tercero, si dejo de preocuparme por cubrirte la espalda.

—Está bien, te dejare esta bestia a ti. -Comento Lola. -Pero deja de hacerte el héroe chulo, porque no lo eres.

Lola se puso de pie con dificultad, sentía un ligero y molesto dolor en el ligamento de su pie.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra morirte, entiendes! ¡O pateare las bolas de tu estúpido y pútrido cadáver, hasta que se desprendan de tu entrepierna! –Comento rabiosa su hermana menor.

—Lola, apresúrate. –Comento Lincoln, en tono autoritario a su hermana. —Si me distraigo, podría ser fatal.

Lola se alejó, dejando a su hermano con aquella bestia encrespada de odio.

El ultimo perro con vida, un enorme y furioso pastor belga, vio su oportunidad de agredir a Lola y se dispuso a atacarla.

—¡Ni un paso más! ¡No dejare que sigas a mi hermana, imbécil! –Lincoln tacleo con la fuerza que aún le quedaba al canino en pleno movimiento. Chico y bestia quedaron tirados en la tierra, con la mirada fija uno en el otro y se enzarzaron en una pelea a muerte, donde solo uno podría salir con vida.

—¡Hijo de puta! –Grito furioso el chico de once años. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas y raspones, la ropa que portaba, se encontraba ya en parte rota y manchada de sangre, sudor y tierra. — ¡Gran hijo de su perra madre! ¡Aquí me tienes, dame todo lo que tengas!

Lincoln no sabía dónde había dejado caer su cuchillo, así que solo podía defenderse con golpes, mordidas y patadas, así que lanzo algunos golpes de _jab_ , una patada al estómago y un _uppercut_.

No sentía miedo, hacía rato que había dejado de sentir miedo. Ahora solo le importaba mantener a salvo a sus hermanas gemelas.

Se sentía cansado, se sentía adolorido…pero no defraudaría a sus hermanas. Tomo una piedra enorme, del tamaño de una pelota de soccer y la dejo caer sobre la cabeza de la bestia nefasta, matándola en el acto.

—¡Lincoln, hermano! -Lana y Lola corrieron hacia su hermano, preocupadas por su condición luego de la pelea. El chico se agacho y abrazo a sus hermanas al verlas acercarse.

—Tranquilas, ya todo acabo. -Comento Lincoln. -Ya es muy tarde, volvamos a casa antes de que se preocupen demasiado.

Lincoln tomo a sus hermanas de la mano, -derecho para lana e izquierdo para Lola- y se fue alejando del lugar de la pelea, mientras las moscas se acercaban a los cadáveres de perros tirados en la tierra.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, Lincoln observo que Lola caminaba aun con dificultad.

—Lola, Puedo cargarte y llevarte a hombros, si quieres. -Dijo Lincoln.

Lola observo el brazo malherido de su hermano.

—No te preocupes, puedo caminar yo sola. -Dijo Lola.

—¿Estas segura? Creo que todavía puedo llevar a mi pequeña hermana en hombros. -Sonrió Lincoln.

—No te sobre esfuerces cabeza hueca o se te abrirán las heridas de nuevo. —Respondió desafiante su hermana menor. -No es como si eso me importara mucho lo que te pase, claro.

De vuelta al presente...

La puerta del cuarto hizo un pequeño rechinido y comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

Frente a las chicas había una niña pequeña de cuatro años cubierta solo con una bata de laboratorio bastante grande para su edad.

—Saludos, perdonen que no haya abierto antes, pero quería evitar que salieran lastimadas por la pelea que se desarrolló en la planta baja. -Comento una voz que ninguna de las presentes había escuchado antes y que sonaba como la voz de una niña pequeña.

Espera, ¿Que sucedió en el piso de abajo? ¿QUE PASO CON NUESTRA MADRE? ¿QUE PASO CON LINCOLN? -Comento Lola en tono agresivo.

—Creo que no debí haberles comentado eso. Tengo problemas para guardar información delicada a veces.

—Contesta. –Lana tomo de la manga a Lisa.

—Hermana, tranquila. – Comento Lucy. -Sabes que nuestra hermana Lisa, es un poco fria ...a veces.

— ¿Asi que ya sabes quien soy? -Lisa sonrió cinicamente. -Bueno, no las detendré si desean bajar en este momento... aunque les advierto que lo que verán no será nada agradable.

Las chicas bajaron por las escaleras. En medio de la sala a oscuras se encontraba su hermano mayor, en cuclillas.

— ¡Li...Lincoln, hermano! -Lola corrió a abrazar a su hermano, sin importarle que estuviera cubierto de sangre.

—Lo siento...lo siento tanto. Perdona por no ser un mejor hermano. –Comento su hermano mayor, con la voz quebrada y la culpa carcomiéndolo.

—No, olvídalo. Tú has sido mejor hermano de lo que hubiese merecido.

Continuara...

* * *

Vaya, mucho tiempo sin subir un nuevo capitulo.


End file.
